Tee's Choice
by Seahorse8
Summary: Tee has always wanted to keep a diary, and now, due to a turn of events, she suddenly has time to. Find out about her school, her friends and what happens when her school life and her home life suddenly come together, leading to disaster for Tee as she discovers that the smallest actions can ruin everything.
1. The beginning

I've been trying to write a diary for years, but I always seemed to give up before I got anywhere. I don't know, I've always had way too much to do, but nothing to say. And I'm the sort of person who gets started on about a billion crazy projects and gets bored in five seconds.

Only now I've got all the time in the world. And everything to say. If I tell my story, maybe at least I'll get one good thing out of everything that happened.

I've had heaps of friends in my life. When I was young, it was always Caitlin, whose mum was friends with mine. Then, mum got some horrid boyfriend. We moved house, and by the time I started school, we were living in a whole different area. I had a whole gang of friends; boys and girls. Then, Johnny and I went into care, when I was about seven. I've been at Elm Tree House for six years now, which is ages. I've seen thousands of people come and go. When I first came here, there was a girl called Layla who looked out for me, and someone very like Elektra called Roxy. But Layla got fostered and Roxy went to live with her brother. When I came here, it was Layla's friend Sapphire who was the new girl, but even she left two years ago. But thousands of people have come here after me. And left again. It's just me who's been here all these years. I never really minded, I mean, I've got my brother, Johnny, but still. I've thought lately about how long I've stayed here. I nearly got fostered when I was ten, but it didn't work out. I'd have had to leave Johnny behind. But sometimes I do think it might have been nice. And just for a few weeks, while it was all still possible, I had a best friend, Hannah. I never saw her again, after I went into care again. I didn't mind at the time, though. I had two other best friends, Lily and Carmen. They were great, and I'd never minded that really it was them two that were best friends. They always let me join in, too. And Lily was hardly ever here, anyway, so it was just Carmen.

But I realized how left out I was when Lily moved away. Because suddenly, Carmen was spending all her time texting her. Once when I asked what they were texting about she looked at me pityingly and said, "Its best friend stuff."

Maybe the reason I wasn't as close to Lily and Carmen was because though they were year nine like me, they were in a different class. It's strange, what things are like at school. It's like, we're all in different friendship groups, and there, we mostly hang out with people in our form. So Carmen and Lily never had much to do with me there. Bailey's in my form, which is sort of weird, cos it means he's the person from the dumping ground I see most. Jody and the little kids are still at primary school, and Tyler's in the year below me. And everyone else is older, so they look down at me when I'm at school. But in a way, it's like everyone from the dumping ground is linked, too, because we're all care kids. And some people are kind of weird about that. I'm unlucky enough to be in the same class as the school bully, this guy called Thomas Fletcher who no one likes, and he's always making stupid comments, but luckily he gives Bailey more hassle than me. I guess it's cos Bailey's a boy, which I know is sexist but is definitely the case, and it's also because Bailey gets angry a lot more easily than me. And I've had years practice at handling people like Thomas Fletcher. He doesn't really know how to wind me up very well.

I haven't got a best friend in my class. There's these two girls I hang out with a lot, though. I get on best with Cally. She's really creative, and great at winding up the teachers. It's almost like she's above them, and she knows how to get away with almost anything. Her best friend is a really pretty girl called Ruby, who all the boys are into, including Bailey! Ruby's lovely, but I don't think I have as much in common with her as with Cally, though she's a lot nicer. Sometimes Cally can be a bit weird about me being in care, and she doesn't like coming home with me after school. Ruby's a lot nicer that way. I've got other friends too, but I don't get on with them as well. Becky and Melanie are the sort of people I chat to, but wouldn't tell things to, like if someone was thinking about fostering me and Johnny. And then there's Jenny, who went to my primary school, and who I go to netball club with.

Sorry, I know this introduction thing is seriously boring and let's face it, who cares who my friends are. But once I start telling my story things will get more interesting. So that's the end of the boring introduction.

Where shall we start? How about the summer holidays. Or, no, a few weeks later when the story really started. Because though most stuff happens to us at the weekend and in the holidays, stuff happens at school too. Why do you think I just wrote two long paragraphs all about it?

So anyway, we were all having breakfast in our school uniforms, and I was wearing a grey cardigan and a matching ribbon in my hair, which was plaited at the side - no, skip that bit, who cares what I was wearing. Anyway, Carmen was texting Lily (again) and everyone else was fighting, and I was worried there'd be a food fight and I'd have to go to school covered in bits of cornflakes, which would be mortifying, and not just cos of Thomas Fletcher and Cally. But because everyone would see that all the care kids had been having a food fight, and you know, just automatically group us. I hate that!

Thank goodness we don't have to go to school by minibus. That would be too embarrassing, though I'd never dare to say so, and none of my friends would ever want to come to my place after school. Not that it is my place. No, we take a normal bus. I met up with Cally but she was sitting with Ruby so I sat next to Carmen instead. That's another thing. It's sort of like Carmen's my sister when we're at school, so sitting with her is kind of like sitting with Johnny. It's complicated. But what choice did I have?

I know, I'm like, oh poor little me, I don't have a best friend, but I have to let off steam somewhere, right? And that's partly what this diary is for.

Anyway, to be honest I don't particularly like school. I mean, it can be fun, and some of the subjects are all right, but when it's like you have a label saying "Care kid! Approach at your own risk!" it isn't always fun. But I caught up with Cally in the classroom and got ready for the day.


	2. Suspense, summer and Jody

"I'm so glad it's almost the summer holidays," I said to her. "I don't think I could stomach much more of Mrs Harrison teaching maths..."

"Trying to," Cally corrected me. "We're always asleep by the time she's got Thomas and Matt to shut up. And no one listens to what she says, anyway."

"I know," I agreed. "I hope we get a better teacher next year. I don't really want to fail my maths exam when the time comes."

It was only when I saw the look of disbelief Cally was giving me that I realised how geeky that sounded. Cally doesn't understand anyone being even remotely interested in school.

"I wonder what how Jody will find this school," I said, changing the subject quickly."

"Oh yeah," said Cally. "She's got her induction day next week, hasn't she?"

"That's right." I paused. "I hope she doesn't get picked on too much. You know, for being in care."

"Well, from what I've heard about her, I don't think Jody's the type of person who'd get bullied," Cally comforted me. "She'll be fine, you'll see."

"I hope so."

"Quiet, please!" said my teacher, and we shut up.

It was later that day that everything kicked off. There are some days which just seem to be destined to be life-changing. Or where everything goes wrong. Like the day I got a letter from my mum, who I hadn't heard from since I was five. Or for Carmen, the day she heard that Lily was moving away, and got arrested... well, some days are just big. I've had more dramatic days than the one I'm talking about, but two very significant things did happen, which sparked things off later. The first thing didn't seem that big at first, but small things can grow in time.


	3. Tee's Choice

It was at morning break. Carmen and I were sitting on some bench in the playground, looking through one of her magazines (which was all we could think of to do). It was a seriously hot day, and I was really too lazy to do anything but gaze around, and there was nothing to gaze at but Thomas Fletcher and Matt McDonald acting like they were special. All I was thinking about was summer hairstyles and holidays. I had seriously had enough of that year, with everything happening at home, not to mention school, and summer is my favourite time of year. It's like all the regular routines are dropped and the possibilities are endless. Like when I was eleven and ruined everyone's holiday by accidentally letting out a load of sheep. Somehow, I managed to get everyone an even better holiday. I still think it was a miracle.

"No way." Carmen broke into my thoughts. "Thomas Fletcher is an idiot, sure, but this is too much. He is going to get caught."

"What's he doing, smoking or something?" I muttered, bored.

"Taking money from little kids." Carmen said. "He is crazy."

"Maybe they owed it to him."

"Um, no. I think he's just threatening them. I didn't think that really happened."

I looked up. What he was doing did seem like classic bullying. I'd never seen anything like it.

I'm not usually the type of person to step in with things like that. Maybe it was because I'd been thinking back to when I ruined that holiday, and how hurt I felt when everyone blanked me. Or maybe it was how similar that kid whose schoolbag they were turning upside down looked to Mo. But suddenly I was over there.

"Can't you think of anything better?" I said. Thomas turned round, and stared at me.

"You what?" he said, in a surprised and slightly amused tone. That's when I realised what I was doing. What was I thinking? I wondered, panicking. But it was too late to back out now. I had to think of something clever, and quick, in order to keep my dignity.

"Don't you have any imagination?" I said, trying not to stammer. (Yes, I know, not at all clever and just typical creative-person-insult, but as you can probably tell, I'm not good at the spur of the moment.) I continued. "There's loads of ways of making money without having to bully people."

"But Tee," Fletcher said, with a smirk. "We can't be bothered selling cupcakes or doing paper rounds. This is much more practical."

"But it's bullying," I persisted.

"Bullying happens. It's life. Get used to it. We're just giving David here-" he pointed to the year seven - "A bit of experience. So he knows what to expect later in life."

"Well, he wouldn't have to learn if there weren't yobbos like you about," I fumed. I don't know, what he was saying was so ridiculous that I just sort of abandoned all attempt at saying anything clever.

"Well, we're here," said Thomas. "Now go away and let us do our work."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because it looks like David's not the only person who needs life experience."

"Well, that's true. Hows about I give you some?" I said. I'm not sure why, it just sounded strong.

"_You_? Since when have you turned into superman? Carmen maybe, but you just twitter behind her and bake cakes. I suggest we both stick to what we're good at." I realised he had a point. And I was surprised at myself, too. But like I said, for me in summer, anything is possible.

"People do change. And I think it's high time I did." I said defiantly.

"Look, I'm not looking for a fight. How about you go back to your orphan friends and buy some more sheep."

That hit me. It always stung when someone referred to me being in care like that. And how did he even know about the sheep thing?"

"I'm not an orphan," I said quietly. "I've got a mum."

"Who doesn't want you." he taunted. I heard Carmen dashing off behind me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, though I was determined now not to take the bait. Not to be like my brother. I realized now that despite what Thomas had said, he was looking for a fight, an easy victory. And there was no way I was giving him that. I'd get him later.

"Even if I was bullying," I said, plotting now. "I wouldn't go for the classic kind. Where's the honour there? I can think of much better."

"Well, who says I can't?" Thomas demanded. Which, seemed at that moment so ridiculous I just wanted to laugh. I mean, he is like the biggest ape ever. So I laughed.

"Let's settle this." Thomas said. "This is war, right? Then we'll see who the idiot is."

My heart pounded in that way it does when I'm either fantasizing about some boy I'm into, or really, really nervous, scared or shocked. But I welcomed the feeling. It was time for change, adventure. Being me. And this seemed to be the first step to getting it.

But at that moment, Johnny ran up, followed by Rick, Carmen, and a bunch of his geeky mates.

"Leave my sister alone!" he fumed at Thomas.

"Johnny!" I shouted. After a rush of relief, all I felt was annoyed. Like I couldn't even handle that ape alone.

"Or what?" Thomas was yelling back. "What is this, reject kids to the rescue?"

My brother grabbed him, and suddenly they were fighting.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Now Carmen, Tyler, Faith and Rick and the others were pulling them apart, and I could sense other kids gathering. I begged them to stop, horrified at what I'd started.

"JOHNNY, LEAVE IT!" I screamed, losing it. My brother stopped for a moment. In that moment, Thomas glanced at me, questioningly, his eyes glinting dangerously. I held his gaze, determined to win this time. And gave the tiniest nod.

Thomas looked back, satisfied, geared up. Then he gave Johnny one last shove, and walked away, Matt close behind.

"Tee, you idiot!" Johnny said angrily when he'd gone.

"ME?!" I demanded. "Why did you have to jump in? I was handling it!"

"Yeah right! It's lucky Carmen went and got me when she did!"

We trudged off, arguing. "You could have helped, Bailey!" Carmen said as we passed him where he'd been standing watching, bouncing a football up and down.

"Well, it's obvious she didn't want everyone to!" Bailey retorted, giving Johnny a look.

"Or you were just scared," Carmen said scornfully. "Where are the teachers when we need them, anyway?"

But I thought about what Bailey had said a few times that day.


	4. Cally's Choice

"She did what?!" Cally said in disbelief that lunch time, when Carmen was filling her and Ruby in on what had happened at break, despite my protests.

"You've done it now, Tee," she continued. "You deserve anything you get."

"Oh, come on, Cal!" Ruby argued. "Tee was only trying to help."

"Yeah, but Fletcher's a moron! There's people about like that about, always have been Get used to it."

"Yeah, well there shouldn't be." I objected, suddenly flared up again. "And I don't see why we should sit back and let them ruin people's lives."

"But now he'll be out to get _you_," Carmen said. "And, face it, he'll tear you to pieces."

"No," I corrected her. "I'll tear _him_ to pieces."

"Just be careful," Ruby said.

"Yeah," said Cally. "No offence, but I've got better things to do than get mixed up in this. You made the choice, not me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Unless you grow up, forget about hanging out with me." she shrugged.

I couldn't believe it. I felt a pang of hurt, but it was soon replaced by anger, so much easier to take, and easily fired up by the mood I was in that day. I

"Wait, me?" I stormed. I was fed up of sucking up to her, wanting to be her best friend. "Me grow up? You don't know what growing up is, Cally Robinson. You seem to think it's all about breaking every rule in school, hurting your family. At least you have a family to hurt. And I'm not the one who thinks the way to prove themselves is to turn in to some kind of crazy rebel the moment you turn fourteen."

The moment I stopped, and saw Cally's face and the shocked looks Carmen and Ruby were giving me, I realized I'd gone too far. I'd never spoken out like this before, and it felt scary, uncertain. Like I'd uncovered one part of myself too many. And there I was, exposed. I'd felt powerful before, but now my energy was used up, I was horrified. I mean, hurting my friend like that? I'd thought change was good, but I wasn't sure I liked who I was turning into.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said, backtracking quickly. "I didn't mean all that."

"Yes you did," Cally said quietly.

"It's just," I said, thinking, "You've really changed this year."

Only she wasn't the only one who had.


	5. Is this a joke?

Things were awkward between me and Cally for the rest of the day. Ruby and Carmen gave us wary glances, and even my other friends could tell something was wrong. I somehow managed to get through the day, ignoring the evil looks Thomas and Matt were giving me, but by the end of the day I was tired of everything and just wanted some time to myself.

Only that's the problem with being care; there's no such thing as privacy. Soon Carmen came knocking at my room.

"So, what's the deal with you and Thomas?" she demanded, flopping onto my sofa. "I could tell there was more to it than I saw."

"Carmen, go away." I said, annoyed and tired. "There wasn't, and anyway, why would I tell you?"

"Um, cos you're my best friend?"

That did it. "No, I'm not your best friend. Lily's your best friend, and because she's gone, somehow you automatically assume I'll replace her. Well, you know what, Carmen? I'm fed up of being second best. And you can't keep secrets anyway."

But my words seemed to skim over Carmen. "Okay, fine," she said. "What is up with you today?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone." I stood up and held open my door pointedly. You can't even walk out if it's your own room. Finally she left.

I got out my iPad, which had been a present for my fourteenth birthday (I guess Mike had figured I'd like one after the time I stole Jody's), and started being creative. I felt really shaken up after that day, and it always calms me down. I searched for images of clothes, thinking I'd go vintage, and soon I was engrossed with sketching ideas for a new outfit. It didn't last long though. Just as I was about to get out my sewing machine, there was another knock at my door.

"Tee?" Jody called. She peered in, then went over. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, just... designing stuff. Nothing much," I muttered.

"I heard you got in a fight with bully." she commented.

"Not quite true..."

"Carmen said you did," Jody persisted. "She said he was bullying you."

"Did she now." I felt another twinge of annoyance at Carmen. She really couldn't keep secrets. "It was Johnny who got into a fight," I said. "And Thomas Fletcher only picks on little kids."

Then I saw the look on Jody's face and realised what I'd said.

"I'm sure_ you'll_ be fine," I said quickly, but she didn't look convinced. I cursed myself.

"Jody, you're not the type to get bullied. And there aren't any bullies anyway. It's not like you hear about in books, with people getting their heads stuck down the toilets. That doesn't happen."

"There is one bully, though, right?" she said. And if I'd had doubts about fighting Thomas Fletcher before, now they were gone. I was flared up again, determined to make things better for the future year sevens, like Jody, and later, Mo. To make sure the myths about high school stayed myths.

"Jody, listen to me," I said now. "That's why I challenged Fletcher. To stop him getting out of hand. And if I ever see him bullying anyone, I'll get him so bad he won't lay a finger on anyone again."

"Right..." Jody said, looking slightly bemused at my outburst. My fifth or something that day.

"What was it you wanted, anyway?" I said.

"Oh, yeah, that. Mike wanted to see you."

"Right." I went downstairs, slightly worried about what he might want. I hoped he hadn't heard about the fighting.

* * *

"What?" I demanded, reading the letter. "Is this a joke?" Though I knew it wasn't.

Me and Johnny were in Mike's office, and if I'd worried about Thomas Fletcher, this was on a whole different scale.

"Tee, calm down," Johnny urged.

"Calm down? Calm down? Johnny, our mum's gone and got herself a new boyfriend. After everything she said!" I still couldn't believe it. I'd trusted her, let her back into her life, and now this! I could tell that the reason Johnny wasn't as upset as me was because he'd been sensible. He'd never trusted her from the start. But I had.

"How could she do this?" I shouted. "How could she do this to Hope? How could she put another child through what she did us?"

Johnny shook his head. "Tee, she's a lousy parent...but it might not be the same..."

"People shouldn't be allowed to do this!" I yelled. "Life shouldn't let bullies do these things! It's not fair!"

I brushed past Mike, ran out of the office, slamming the door behind me, tears streaming down my face. Though I could hear Johnny calling me back, I ignored him, and carried on walking. I had to get away. Not to my room, where someone could reach me. I had to be alone. I ran out of the door, trying to find somewhere private, wishing I was still at Elm Tree house, where there was always somewhere, where my mum was out of my life, unable to hurt me. Wishing I was still young and happy, felt content tagging along with Lily and Carmen, keeping my head down, and the only thing that concerned me was sheep. But now I'd lost the sheep in me, and had to make my own decisions. And I always seemed to make the wrong ones.

Then I thought of the garage. I crept in, found a dark corner, and sat down and cried. Cried like I hadn't been able to since I was young, alone and uninterrupted, relieving myself of the pain for a while, thinking of times long ago, when I was five and still living the nightmare that had got me here.

Even after I'd cried myself out I stayed there, unable to face wary and accusing looks. I knew Carmen would have told everyone everything now, and I couldn't face them. Like I said before, it's weird how some days can be so dramatic, can change everything. And when it springs on you unprepared, it's worse.

After a while, I felt the door open. I huddled closer in the corner, hoping I wouldn't be seen but knowing they'd find me anyway.

"Tee? Is that you?" called someone. Kazima. Well, at least it wasn't Johnny, Jody or Carmen. I stood up, ready to leave, put she stopped me.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I thought you'd have heard by now," I muttered.

"I have heard quite a lot, but I'm sure not much of it is the truth," she laughed ruefully. "Sometimes it helps to talk, to know."

So I told her. It was good to talk to an outsider, someone who wouldn't act differently because of it, who didn't know me so well. She was quiet as I poured it all out, till I'd told her it all.

"Sometimes, bad things happen." she said then. "There are bad people about. And life isn't always fair. But, Tee, it's best to face things. I think what you are doing is right. But you should speak to your mum. She told you she loves Hope, so if she has a new boyfriend, he might not be so bad."

"You don't know what she's like," I protested. "She changes when she's in love..."

"And yet she left her last boyfriend for Hope," said Kazima. "She may have changed. I'm not saying you should rely on her, or trust her, but listen to what she has to say. It may not be too bad."

"I suppose..." I said, feeling slightly better.

"And don't listen to Carmen," Kazima continued. "She is all mouth, and nobody believes what she says. Go back to the others, they care about you. You have so many friends. I wish I was as popular as you."

"I'm not that popular."

"But everyone thinks they are your special friend. And they're right. You're luckier than you think."

For some reason, hearing this made me feel guilty. "You're popular too," I told her. "And you've been a great friend to me."

Kazima smiled then. "Come on," she said. "Let's go back to the house."


	6. Personal questions and outrageous advice

After that, I did feel a lot better, but I couldn't help still thinking of my mum, and whenever I did that stab of hurt would come back. My brother tried to help, but he seemed to make things worse, since he hadn't trusted mum from the start. Though it was now the weekend, which meant a break, I don't think I enjoyed it much. I spent most of it hanging out with Kazima, the only person I felt I could really talk to, or sitting in my room watching old TV shows on YouTube. Somehow, I didn't really feel like sewing or anything either; after all, that's what I'd been doing just before it happened. And I avoided my friends from school, especially Carmen. Which I could tell she wasn't happy about, but that's the way it was.

"Why is it you're friends with her?" Kazima asked me once.

"I always have been," I said, confused. "I mean, she's my age, a great friend, and we're both interested in fashion. Why wouldn't we be friends?"

"You're interested in fashion?" asked Kaz. "You don't seem like that sort of person, somehow. You always seem to be too busy to be worrying about your looks."

"Well, yeah," I admitted. "How it is, is I like creating clothes and jewellery, Carmen likes wearing them. She knows what looks good, so we always have plenty to talk about. And I think we've grown more similar over the years."

"Right," Kazima said. "But what I really meant before, is why is Carmen always in the centre? And why are you always trailing after her?"

That stopped me in my tracks. I'd never met anyone quite like Kazima, who could tell things about people the way she did, and wasn't afraid to say them. I'd always admired that in her, like the way she saw through Frank's disabilities and gambling, and saw the great person I knew he was. And how she was so wise. But hearing this, I wasn't sure any more.

She was still looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well," I stammered. "I suppose it's because she's, you know, slightly older than me, prettier. And… more… assertive?" I really didn't know what to say. But suddenly I could see why she'd clashed with Carmen. I'd been distracted by my mum coming back while Kazima joined the dumping ground, but I'd known something had gone wrong. And now I remembered the thing about Carmen. For her, the world was black and white. There were two sorts of people; those who were into fashion, and those who weren't. The second group just went below the radar, like needy people she had to help out. But Kazima was on a whole different level. She was wiser, knew what life really meant. And Carmen obviously didn't know how to deal with people like that. So when she couldn't make Kazima one of her charity works, things hadn't worked out.

Thinking this, I wondered what I was to Carmen. In further answer to Kazima's question, I told her about Lily, and how she used to be Carmen's best friend.

"So," I concluded, "I suppose I was second best from the start."

Kazima nodded. "But I think it's like this," she said. "She is like the model, you are the designer. She is in the spotlight, you're the one who put her there."

I was shocked again, but before I had a chance to think about what she'd said, my door opened once again. We both looked up, to see Bailey.

"What do you want?" I demanded, surprised and hoping he wasn't about to annoy my brother, like he always did.

"I just wanted to say, I think you should keep out of Thomas Fletcher's way." He said.

"What?" I demanded. Who was Bailey to tell me this?

"He can get nasty." Bailey continued. "And you might think you can handle him, but he's worse than he seems. Seriously, leave him."

For some reason, him saying this annoyed me more than anyone else. Maybe it was the way he'd not done anything before when I was fighting Thomas. I'd thought he'd understood me, but he obviously had just been scared.

"I can't believe you!" I said now. "You just stood there while Johnny was fighting. So how would you know? I can't believe you think I can't handle him too, now!"

I walked out this time, not caring that it was my room, went downstairs and switched the TV on. Bailey really was mental. And I felt even worse now. Like I had time to think about school anyway when my mum had just ruined my baby sister's future. I made up my mind just to try to forget about everything.

When Floss, Grace, Harry and Mo came in I really was annoyed.

"Go away, you lot!" I snapped as they tried to join me on the sofa. They all looked surprised and hurt.

"We only want to watch "Mary Poppins"," said Grace in a small voice. "So Harry could show us what Tracy Beaker used to be like."

"Are you all right, Tee?" asked Mo, sounding worried. And suddenly I felt awful.

"Go on, then, watch," I said, getting up. "And Tracy wasn't quite like Mary Poppins, but she did used to get up to some crazy stuff."

"Why don't you help me sort out my treasure," said Mo. "That might make you feel better."

When I actually found myself agreeing, I realized just how bad things were.


	7. Another Day

On Monday, the day started the same as always, with Jody and Tyler causing mischief at the breakfast table, Floss and Grace bickering, and everyone making a lot of noise and mess. Only today, I was ignoring Bailey, and avoiding Carmen, though she kept trying to talk to me. I'd ignored Johnny that whole weekend, and now he'd gone away to some survival camp for the week, leaving me feeling even more alone. I sat next to Kazima and tried to think about anything other than my mum.

"Tee," Mike called. "Can I have a word with you for a minute?" I followed him to the office, already dreading what he'd have to say.

"Look, Tee, I know you were upset by that letter you got from your mum," he said. "And the reason I didn't really speak to you about it before was because I thought it would be best to give you time to get your head around it. But she does really want to see you again."

"Well, maybe I don't want to see her, either," I shrugged. "Look, what does my brother say?"

"He's worried about Hope, like you, but he wants to hear your mother out. And I think you should, too. But don't worry, I'm not going to force you into anything."

"Good," I said tightly. "I've got to go, or I'll be late for school."

I went off to catch up with everyone, determined not to see my mum, and to ignore Johnny. There was no way he knew what was best for me.

It was only when we got to the bus stop that I remembered everything that had happened on Friday. I'd been so caught up with the more serious stuff that I'd almost forgotten the Thomas Fletcher business. But obviously, the school hadn't.

Because as Carmen, Faith, Kazima, Bailey, Rick, Tyler and I walked up, all the other kids from our school turned quiet. Like they'd been talking about us. The way they were acting was subtle, just looks and whispers, but still I could tell things have changed. It was clearly the dumping ground kids against everyone else.

"Can I sit with you on the bus?" I asked Kazima quietly. "I don't think I'm welcome anywhere else."

She nodded, so I sat with her a few seats away from Carmen, Ruby and the others. Though Carmen had basically ignored me for the whole weekend, now she kept glancing at me, and somehow I didn't think she particularly liked the idea of me hanging out with Kazima, either.

Sure enough, she caught up with me as soon as we got off the bus.

"What's up with you?" she asked. "First you're getting into fights, now you and Kazima are suddenly best buddies. I mean, why Kazima out of everyone?"

I shook my head, shocked. "you're the one who's spreading rumors about me. And what is wrong with Kazima?"

"I don't know... she's just... well, I didn't think she'd be your type."

"So who is my type?" I demanded. "How would you know-"

But I didn't finish my sentence. Because at that moment, we reached the school. I stood frozen, staring at it. The message spray painted on the wall, and the can I was using for art lying, empty, next to it with my name still written on it in block capitals. Thomas Fletcher grinning nearby, and everyone else at the school staring at me in disgust.

And on the wall, written in large, royal blue letters:

CALLY ROBINSON IS A BITCH.


	8. Is Tee guilty?

"It wasn't me!" I said. I was in the head teacher's office, somewhere I hadn't been since the last time I changed schools, which was when I was nine. I still couldn't believe I was here now.

"I am surprised at you, Tee," said Mrs Dormer. "And I don't understand why you'd want to vandalise the school, or hurt your friend like that. But that was your spray can, yes? Or is there another Tee in this school?"

"It is my can," I admitted. "But I was using it for my art project. I don't do graffiti."

"It doesn't seem like you," Mrs Dormer said. "But when I questioned Caroline Robinson on the matter, she did tell me you'd had an argument on Friday. Now, I've spoken to your... carers." she said "carers" like it was something to be ashamed of. "And I hear you've had a few problems, with your actual mother. Is this why you did it?"

"I told you, it wasn't me!" I persisted. "I just saw it this morning!"

"Now, the paint is dry, which suggests you went into the school at the weekend to do it. And Mike told me you went missing on Friday, after hearing the news about your mother."

"I didn't, honest!" I said again, trying to remember what I'd been doing on friday."I was in the garage. I needed some time on my own."

Then I thought of something. "Kazima was with me!" I said. "She'll tell you. Or anyway, she joined me after half an hour or something."

"Kazima?" Mrs Dormer asked.

"From my care home. She's in year ten. Go on, ask her!"

I waited as Mrs Dormer sent the secretary to fetch Kaz, watching me in case I tried to text her to ask her to cover for me. Then she went outside to speak to her, and came back a few minutes later.

"It appears your stories match up," she said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Since you have always behaved yourself before, I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt this time."

"Thanks, Mrs Dormer!" I said, relieved.

"But," she continued. "I will expect you to come back on Thursday to clean up the graffiti."

"What?" I gasped, outraged. "It wasn't me! I thought you were going to let me off. And I thought the school closed tomorrow. It's being used for the elections?"

Mrs Dormer nodded. "Exactly. So I don't want the school defaced by vulgar language concerning pupils at this school. Just remember I am letting you off lightly."

"Right, Mrs Dormer," I said meekly.

"And any more behaviour like this will result in your immediate exclusion." she said. "Now, go back to class."

I left, wanting to argue but knowing it would be useless.


	9. Who's side are you on?

I was dreading morning break after that, and facing the others, but I thought I'd better speak to them sooner rather than later, so I could tell them my side of the story. I hadn't spoken to any of them in classes before; everyone had pretty much ignored me. But now I went over to where my friends were sitting.

"Cally, you know it wasn't me, right?" I asked. She just looked back at me. "Look, it really wasn't! I swear!" I cried. "Mrs Dormer let me off. And I'd never do anything like that."

"Just go, Tee," sighed Melanie. "You've done enough damage already."

"Don't any of you believe me?" I said desperately. I was hurt that none of them thought highly enough of me to take my word.

"I believe you," said Jenny. "Look, girls, do you really think Tee would do something like that?"

I breathed a sigh of relief as Becky and Ruby slowly shook their heads. But Melanie and Cally, the two most strong-willed of my friends, were still giving me dirty looks.

"Carmen?" I asked quietly, hardly daring to. She was my very best friend, no matter how left out she sometimes made me feel or how much she gossiped. More than that, she was family. She had to believe me.

But now she shrugged sadly.

"Look, Tee…" she muttered. "I don't know what to think anymore. You've really changed recently. And you did go missing on Friday."

"I was with Kazima, I told you!" I said desperately. But Carmen just looked uncomfortable.

"Fine, then!" I stormed. "Be like that!" I walked off, trying not to cry.

"Tee!" Jenny called after me. I turned round warily. "Don't worry about Carmen and Cally. They'll come round eventually." She looked at me sadly. "Look, I'm really sorry about what's happened."

"That's ok," I muttered. "It's not that that's really bothering me." Too late, I realised what I'd said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ruby gently.

"Not really." I went and sat down, wanting some peace, but soon Jenny was next to me.

"So, have you got a plan yet?" she asked.

"What for?"

"To get back a Thomas Fletcher. For stitching you up?" I shook my head.

"Look, Jen, I'm not really in the mood…"

"So you want him to win, do you?"

"Well, no…" I admitted. "But I really can't think of anything. And I don't really think…"

"Okay, okay!" Jenny sighed. "But if you change your mind, I do have an idea."

I shook my head, and she walked off.

"Something has happened, hasn't it?" said Ruby.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, on Friday you were raring to go, challenging Thomas, and now it's the last thing on your mind." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, actually. It's my mum. She's got a new boyfriend… I'm surprised Carmen hasn't told you already."

"She's as bad as you think, you know," said Ruby. "Not if it's serious. I actually think she might be able to help you."

"I don't think so. She wouldn't understand…"

"I think she would," insisted Ruby. "Her mum let her down over a new boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," I said, reluctantly. "But she didn't have siblings to worry about."

"Talk to Lily, then."

"Maybe," I muttered. Then I said, "I wish Johnny was here."

"I know," said Ruby gently. "But I wouldn't worry about Thomas Fletcher. He's only trying to get you to fight him again."

"How do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Didn't you see?" I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter," said Ruby.

"Yes it does. What's he doing? Tell me." I demanded, worried now.

"Well… he's giving Tyler hassle. Or he was a few minutes ago."

"WHAT?" I cried. "Where?" As Ruby pointed, I ran over. No matter how low I felt, if it was about someone from the dumping ground, I'd help.


	10. Girl Power

"Tee, I don't think you should go-" Ruby started, but I wasn't listening. I raced across to where Thomas stood, facing Tyler. Bailey and Rick were there too, as well as a crowd of all their mates, and though all they were doing was shouting at each other and giving each other the occasional shove, it looked like trouble. _That's it, _I thought, and pushed my way forward.

"What's going on?" I started. They all looked at me. Then Bailey stood up.

"Tee, what are you doing?" he said. "Aren't you in enough trouble?"

I ignored him and turned to Tyler and Rick. "What's going on?" I demanded, though I could tell from their faces it wasn't good.

"None of your business!" Matt said, giving me a shove. I shoved him back, then turned to Thomas.

"So, you're at it again?" I said, trying to sound more confidant than I felt. "Typical. You do something effective, but all too soon you're back to your old tricks. But then you're not used to people like me, are you."

"How do you mean?" he said, looking confused.

"Well," I said, getting into the flow now. "You're always getting into fights. You tease people, provoke them... but you've never gone near a girl before. Except for weak year sevens who make easy targets, of course. And I don't think you have the ability too. Why? Because, of course, being beaten by a _girl _would be so humiliating for you. So you target boys instead. I thought it was me you'd declared war with."

"Don't flatter yourself, Tee," Thomas sneered. "This has nothing to do with you. Tyler was acting like a loony. So I told him it must run in his family. With his mum being mental and all."

Rick stepped forward, looking angry, but Thomas didn't appear to notice.

"I was just worried that Tyler would end up like her," he continued. "I mean, we wouldn't want a mental case at this school. It might be catching. I was just making sure we were safe. It's got nothing to do with you. Though, saying that, we should probably stay away from you, too. In case you end up a slag like your mum."

"Leave Tee's mum out of this!" Ruby burst out at that moment. "I can't believe you'd be mean enough to bring her into this now that -"_  
_

"Tee, this isn't your fight, all right?" interrupted Bailey. "We've got this." I scowled at him, then turned back to Thomas, shaking.

"Next time, if you've got a problem, a problem with _anyone,_ come to **me**," I said. "Or I'll sort you out. Just you wait. And, for your information, I don't need my brother or any of the _boys_ to fight my battles. This is war, me against you. Nothing else. Let's see how you cope with a girl."

Then I looked around. There was quite a crowd,. "Now apologise to Tyler," I told Thomas.

"Or what?" he demanded.

"Well, then we'll really see which of us would win in a fight. You wouldn't have much of a reputation left then, right? But me, I've got nothing left to lose,and plenty of practise from fighting my mum's boyfriends. And winning."

This wasn't strictly true, but he didn't question it. "Sorry," he spat at Tyler. I grinned, satisfied. "And, of course, if you go near any of my friends again, I'll do more than talk."

It was a thin victory, one I wouldn't be able to rely on for long, and I had a feeling there was more to come. But I was confident, because now I knew what I had to do. In my head, I'd started plotting again. I walked off, not happy, but satisfied.

Then Bailey came up to me.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded. "What were you thinking? He'll be out to get you now."

"I think I can survive," I said firmly, angry again that he questioned me.

"You don't know how dangerous he can be!" he insisted. "He's not just some comical idiot you can push around."

Something in his tone threw me. "Did he do something to you?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"Look," Bailey said. "He nearly found out about your mum just then. And if he did... he could really make your life 's the last thing you need right now."

"How would you know?" I yelled at him, suddenly angry. "How would you know what I need? How I feel? You couldn't possibly. Just because your dad never wanted you, you think it gives you a right to treat people like dirt. Just get a life, and stop messing with mine, then maybe one day you'll find someone who doesn't reject you like everyone who's ever known you has done so far. Then maybe you'll know what it's like to have friends. Because at the moment, you and Thomas Fletcher could be twins."

I kept on and on, unable to stop until I'd said it. Then I realised I'd gone too far. _Way _too far. And I saw Bailey's face and my heart stopped. How could I have hurt someone like that? What had I done?

I should have apologised. But I found myself walking away from him and over to Jenny.

"Right," I said. "What's your plan to get back at Thomas?"


	11. The staircase

"So, what's the plan?" I asked Jenny. It was the end of lunch time, and we were in the cloakroom, avoiding being in the crowded, wet playground. And I was trying to avoid everyone until we'd sorted things out.

"Not here," Jenny whispered, giggling. "Look, I'll tell you later. just leave stage one to me, and we can meet up after school to put the rest of it into action."

"Right," I said,slightly annoyed that she wouldn't tell me, but really too excited. The way things were going, I didn't really care what happened. I just wanted to have some fun and get my own back.

"I'll tell you one thing, though," Jenny giggled. "It's going to epic! By the time we're done, Thomas Fletcher won't be able to face anyone in the school without being humiliated."

"Sounds good!" I said. "So what do I do?"

"Well, try to think of Thomas Fletcher's weaknesses. And Matt McDonald, and anyone else you don't like."

"Okay," I said. "Well, where do I start? They're both pretty dumb, I don't think Thomas has any other friends except Matt... Oh, their reputation. It's what they rely on. And everyone expects them to be mean."

"Sounds promising," grinned Jenny. "I think that's almost enough ammunition for my plan. Oh yeah, but you know what? Thomas fancies Ruby. Like, a _lot._"

"He does?!" I spluttered. _That_ I hadn't been expecting.

"Yup." Jenny nodded. "She told me a while ago. Apparently, he sent her a valentine's card. The idiot signed it."

"Really?" I was laughing now. That was something we could use. "So do you think we should get her to help?"

"Maybe not," said Jenny. "She's so nice, I don't think she'd agree to anything too mean."

I frowned, hearing that. "Jenny, are you sure about this?"

"Of course! It'll be fine." She smiled. "Hey, Tee. Wait till you hear what else I found out."

The bell went before she had a chance to tell me. I sighed and started to get up.

"I don't think I can stomach another lesson," I frowned. Until I'd won this, I really wanted to stay away. And I'd had enough of the day.

"Hey, let's bunk off," suggested Jenny, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Are you serious?" I said, laughing. "They do the register in every class, and there's CCTV and things. We'd never get out, and Mrs Dormer said I'd be excluded if I got into any more trouble."

"But we've got maths next," Jenny reminded me. "And Mrs Harrison never takes the register. Come on, Tee! I know somewhere we could go without being seen. We don't even have to leave the school!"

"I don't know..." I muttered. Then I thought of Cally and the others. Why shouldn't I have fun like they did? I wasn't a geek, and I didn't have to behave myself all the time.

"Come on, then," I said at last. "Let's go."

Giggling, we went into the corridors and mingled with the rest of the school. Jenny grabbed my arm and we went to the other end of the school, towards the stairs at the back of the building. Jenny ducked under the sign telling us it was out of bounds.

"Come on!" she said. "It's perfectly safe. That sign is just there because they're paranoid about health and safety. It's fine.

I followed her through. It was dark and dusty, and had obviously already been half demolished at the weekend. As we passed under the stairs, a cloud of dust and gravel fell on us.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Of course!" said Jenny. "Come on, it's through here." She went over to a small door in the corner. It was one of those ones which you don't notice, because they're usually locked, but someone had left it open. We went through, and I closed it behind me gently and followed Jenny down another small flight of stairs. Now we were underneath the school. I got out my phone and used it's light to see. There were loads of old desks and shelves, as well as other old stock, and it was even dustier.

"We'll be filthy by the end of this!" I complained.

"Come on," said Jenny. "You have to admit, it's pretty cool her."

"Well, yeah," I admitted, sitting down on top of an old table. "And there's no way anyone will find out what we're doing!"

"Nope." agreed Jenny. "Which gives us plenty of time for phase two." She held out two mobile phones.

"These belong to Thomas and Matt," she smiled. "Now let's get started."

* * *

** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update this until next week, but I'll keep writing during that time so that next weekend I can upload a few more chapters before I go on holiday.**

* * *

**Unfortunately, I won't have time to write more before I go on holiday. I know I said I'd try to upload a few more chapters, but I really haven't had time, and I didn't get any reviews this week anyway, so I didn't think it was that important. I might do some more while I'm away, but I'm not sure if I'll have time, so I'll more likely leave it for a while, until I get more people reading this story. I'll try to make time to update this when I get back, though, so I'll probably write the next chapter in about four weeks.**


	12. The next step

I stared at Jenny in disbelief. She'd always seemed a bit boring to me, to be honest, but suddenly I was seeing a whole new side to her, and I had no idea what to make of it.

"You nicked their phones?" I asked. "How did you do that?"

She grinned. "It was easy." she said. "They're both such numskulls, they went off to play football and left their bags lying next to each other on the ground. They haven't even got passwords! So we can send messages on them, stir up some trouble for Thomas and his minion."

I don't think I'd have agreed usually, and now, thinking back, I really wish I hadn't. Then maybe this wouldn't have gone too far. But back then, I wasn't thinking straight, and it had been a tough week for me. So I found myself nodding.

"Good idea," I said. "I'll do Thomas." I wondered who I should send it to, scrolling down the contacts. Anything mean would mean to someone I wasn't targetting would mean being a bully myself, which I definitely didn't want to do. I had to think of something different, which would put Thomas Fletcher into the same situation as all the people he'd picked on, teach him a lesson. I thought briefly of putting a message on facebook, advertising drugs or something. But that would be way too much.

Then I had an idea.

* * *

**I know this is a really short chapter, but I'm not sure what to do next with the story, but thought I'd better update this since I wasn't able to write anything while I was on holiday. But thanks to everyone who's reviewed the story, and I'll continue this chapter later this week.**


	13. The end of the day

**Sorry about the long wait. I still can't decide what Tee and Jenny did, so I'm going to skip it now, and reveal it later on in the story.**

* * *

As the bell went at the end of the day I grinned smugly at Jenny. We's left our hiding place five minutes before and hidden in the toilets, so we could sneak out and mingle with the rest of the school with out being discovered. I was in a better mood after what I'd done and had almost forgotten everything that was going on - but then Bailey came over.

"Where have you been?" he hissed. "Your friends - the ones you've got left, anyway, have been trying to stop the teachers realizing you're away, and Thomas is doing planning something awful, I can tell. He's been mouthing off about you all day and shooting me looks - you're being an idiot, Tee, and you're going to get hurt."

"Like I care!" I said scornfully. "What's it got to do with you, anyway? I really don't need another Johnny. And remind me how this is any of your business?"

I was hating how he'd suddenly started getting mixed up in this. I really didn't need any more hassle, and especially not from my brother's arch enemy. And I was still waiting for an explanation to why he'd suddenly become involved.

"We're both from the same care home," said Bailey. "Maybe at the dumping ground we're enemies, but at school it's us against them. Or that's how the bullies see it, anyway."

"Yeah right Bailey. Real life isn't football, you know." I said. Honestly, he had a brain the size of a pea. Football and anger and nothing else. And I did not want to be a member of any team where he was.

I walked faster to get away from him, putting on my late-for-school pace. We were almost at the gates; I could see Carmen and Becky talking, looking away awkwardly as I went past. Bailey was far behind me, lost in the crowds leaving. I sped up down the road, taking the shortcut so I wouldn't risk passing anyone else.

Once safely round the back of the school I slowed down, though I was still seething. I couldn't believe Bailey; he'd brought up everything I didn't want to think about. His words scared me, and I wasn't sure if what me and Jenny had done had been a good idea. But I had nothing left to lose. Thomas Fletcher had no power over me; what could he do that he hadn't already?

I was glad I was on my own so I could think. It was a small terrace that had once been connected to the school; now large blocks of flats had been built, with the path between them not leading to anywhere except for Ashdene Ridge. Soon I'd be there and have to face everything, but right now I had these last few moments of peace...

Then I heard a noise behind me. I turned to look, already feeling dread. Then someone slammed me against the wall.

* * *

**I'll update soon! In the meantime, I have been making a Tee fan video on youtube at ****** /3SnTyGDiVBc **(Sorry, I don't know how to do a proper link but it works if you go on youtube then copy and paste the address). It's quite a long video but it's got all Tee's best moments so if you're a Tee fan do watch it and like or comment.**


	14. Tee makes her choice

**This chapter is going to get a lot more dramatic, ending with a cliffhanger, so I'm just going to say now that nothing really bad is going to happen to Tee. Not for at least two chapters, anyway...**

* * *

I immediately felt a sharp jab of pain in my head, but I ignored it and tried to turn round. But before I could, I was slammed against the wall again. I felt another stab of pain, and for a moment everything spun round. In that dizzy moment, they grabbed my schoolbag, and tightened their grip on me. I shook off the dizzy feeling and swung myself round with a force unexpected to them.

I could see now who'd attacked me; Matt, Sean and a bunch of other boys. Thomas's friends.

"Get off me!" I yelled, trying to wriggle free, but there were too many of them. Matt continued to shove me against the wall as Sean delved through my schoolbag, before tipping it upside down.

"Stop it!" I screamed as school books, lunch, the whole contents came pouring out. I strained as my phone fell to the hard floor, breathing a sigh of relief as it hit the ground seemingly unharmed. But Sean had seen my reaction.

"Want this, do you?" he said, before stamping on it with his shoes, then grinding it into the ground. I gasped, helpless. It had my mum's phone number on it. The only copy of it I had.

But that wasn't what Sean was after. He and another boy were now rooting furiously through the pile of stuff that lay on the floor, and inside the pockets of my bag. Sean, seemingly unable to find what he was looking for, turned back to me.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" I said in a strangled voice, unable to hide how scared I was.

"The phones. Hand them over."

"I haven't got them!" I managed to say, wishing I did. Anything to get away. And it was obvious they didn't believe me. Another friend of Thomas's was searching me now, his eyes narrowed when he didn't find anything. I noticed that all this time, Thomas himself was nowhere to be seen. This scared me even more; whatever they were going to do to me, it was obviously serious enough that it was in his best interests to avoid being seen.

"Tell me where they are." said Matt in a quiet, sinister voice.

"I don't know," I stammered, my stomach twisting with such heavy fear it was all I could do not to be sick. Because there was no way I was going to give Jenny away. And I knew I'd face whatever was in store myself.

"Tell me," Matt repeated, an even more dangerous edge in his voice.

"I - don't - know." I spoke.

And then I froze. Because I saw what Luke was holding. Luke, the tough guy of the area, the one everyone avoided. He was deadly, fast working his way to the top of one of the toughest gangs in town. I hadn't noticed him before; he'd been skulking in the shadows. But now he came forward, the shining sharp blade of a knife swinging in his hand.

And he passed it to Matt.

"I told you," I repeated. "I don't know."


	15. Too late

Matt turned to Luke. "Look, she's not going to tell us, right?" he said. "I don't think Tee really believes we'd knife her."

I breathed a sigh of relief. The'd just been trying to scare me into confessing. But still... Thomas must be a total psycho if he'd do something like this.

"The phones had better be in my locker tomorrow," Matt said. "And Tee, you know Thomas Fletcher is worse, a lot worse than this. And he's got Luke on his side. "

I nodded dumbly and they left me. When they were gone, I sank down to the ground. Only now did it really hit me what had just happened. I couldn't believe how much I'd under-estimated Thomas Fletcher. And he hadn't even seen what we'd done with the phones...

I sprung up, suddenly alert again. I had to undo it - and quickly. Thomas had Luke on his side... Luke, who'd threatened me with a knife. And would surely do worse stuff if Thomas asked him to. All the time I'd thought Thomas's weakness was that he had no imagination, no ways of getting at me which wouldn't result in trouble for him. But that had just led to him becoming desperate enough to resort to serious stuff.

Gathering up my stuff, I rushed back to the dumping ground, going round the back to avoid Mike demanding to know why I was covered in bruises. I ran into my room, and then gasped.

There, on my bed, lay an envelope. And the lettering was in Thomas Fletcher's handwriting.

How the hell had that got there? Had someone delivered it for him?

I went to open it. Inside was a note.

Seven words.

_One more stunt and Jody gets it._

How did he know Jody was starting high school tomorrow?

I stared at the note for a second. Then I came to my senses. I needed a laptop. And quick. But whoever I asked would surely slow me down with questions and I had no time for that.

Bailey was the only person who knew what was going on and would act first, and ask questions later. But could I borrow his laptop after ignoring his warning earlier?

I had no choice. I ran to his room and banged open the door.

"Bailey, I need to check your laptop. Now."

"Tee, what the hell-?" he stared at me.

"Please, just give it to me. It's really important."

Surprised, he handed it over. I grabbed it before he could ask any questions.

I hammered at the keys, realising to my relief that it was already on. Then I opened up Facebook and my heart plummeted. Because it was there, all of it. And judging by the responses, everyone had seen it.


End file.
